


Illusion Problem

by Apricotflyer



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Even though it's not stated in the story, F/F, It is in my heart, Ok I'm just putting the ship down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotflyer/pseuds/Apricotflyer
Summary: A small Ying and Lian drabble I wrote awhile ago, before all the lore came out of course. Based on the idea on Lian's opinion of Ying's illusions. That's it really.





	Illusion Problem

Lian didn’t like coming to the main Paladins base if she could help it, only when she was needed. She much preferred having her space, her own home. It kept business away from her personal time. And yet here she was, certainly not for anything important.

Lian looked around carefully, relieved when she didn’t see anyone nearby. She didn’t want anyone seeing her and then mocking or teasing her. It was, of course, childish behaviour to begin with and although she could easily shut it down, she didn’t particularly want to deal with it.

A moment’s breath cleared her head and she gently knocked on the door. The wood was smooth and varnished and easy against her hand. She waited for a response and heard the muffled sound of Ying’s voice in response. She knew Ying had told time and time again she could just come in whenever she visited, but the confirmation set her at ease.

Lian swept open the door and let it shut behind her, her presence in the room commandeering. She couldn’t relax what had been ingrained in her mind since early childhood. Her posture was always straight, face always cold yet confident, every movement calculated. Many found it intimidating, some had attempted to get her to ‘loosen up’. She never really understood it as a problem.

She stepped into the room and immediately her eyes fell on the elf floating in the middle of the room. “Ah, morning Ying,” Lian uttered, stepping forward to greet her friend. But she didn’t respond, just floated there, spinning around in circles as if for fun. Lian’s expression twisted with realisation and her eyebrows furrowed in distaste.

“Oh come on Lian, don’t make that face.”

Ying’s voice caused the white-haired woman to turn around and see her friend, mirror in hand. With a flick, the illusion faded away and Lian felt relieved. “I was not making a face.”

“You totally were. Come on, when are you going to admit you have a problem with my illusion clones.”

“No, I do not. There is nothing wrong with being bothered by the fact that it is too easy to hold a conversation with it only to realise it is not actually you. It is…. unfamiliar for me,” Lian reasoned, not wanting to openly insult Ying. Her illusions were extremely useful, especially in battle. They could heal, and if needed, create their own destruction when shattered. But outside of that environment, Lian found them slightly…. unsettling.

Ying just laughed at that, melodious with amusement. “Whatever you say, Lian. Now come on, you wanted to go for a walk or something, right?”


End file.
